powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun
's course to the Sun.]] The is the star at the center of the Solar System. #Mercury #Venus #Earth #Mars #Jupiter #Saturn #Uranus #Neptune Notability in the franchises In Super Sentai As part of the formation of their fleet in Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan, the Guardians of World Peace created a mecha known as Sun Vulcan Robo to combat against the giant Monger created by the Machine Empire Black Magma, with it empowered by the solar power of the sun. During the final battle of the series, a solar eclipse occurs during Sun Vulcan Robo's final battle with Black Magma's mecha, King Magmar, making it lose power. The team is forced to withstand the other mecha's attacks until the eclipse ends and an aurora at the North Pole recharges Sun Vulcan Robo to allow for King Magmar's defeat. Like Sun Vulcan Robo, Daizyuzin of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger is empowered by solar energy, convert it to a power source known as Gaiatron. During a massive scheme by Witch Bandora to defeat Daizyuzin, she has the mecha fight during an eclipse against multiple threats, including saving a bus filled with children and a battle with giant versions of Grifforzer, Lamy and even Burai, Geki's own brother. Due to being overwhelmed and the sun being blocked, the mecha loses power and is forced to sink into the Earth to recover, handing Zyuranger their greatest defeat. Bandora could not take advantage of her enemy's loss due to Burai immediately turning around and attempting to attack her due to being satisfied with his brother's defeat, leading to his casting from her side and DragonRanger beginning a new phase of his battle. During an early scheme by the Machine Empire Baranoia in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, Bara Missiler attempted to fly Ohranger Robo into the sun in order to eliminate it. However due to the usage of the mecha's helmet system, they were able to escape, using Horn Head to break the chains and Vulcan Head to fly back to Earth to defeat the giant Machine Beast. In Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, the sun is ultimately the final destination of the Psyma's Infinity Chain Card after it becomes implanted in Dragon Warrior Psyma Beast Lizardes. The card could absorb enemy attacks and therefore allow its wielder to become immune to those attacks and in return use them against the enemy; by burning both the Psyma Beast and the card in the Sun, both threats were eliminated. In a bid to eliminate the Kyurangers, Jark Matter Daikaan Mozuma plotted to send the ORION on a direct course to the Sun through the use of his microbial extensions. Though the ship's tolerance for intense heat was pushed to its limit, it was saved just short of destruction once control was restored upon the destruction of Mozuma at the hands of Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue. In Power Rangers Kyutama The two-sided allows one of the Kyurangers to channel the power of either the Sun or the Moon. In the case of the former, he can use the Sun's power to enhance Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver. USK-Kyutama SUN.png|Hikari Kyutama (Taiyou Mode) Still_hikari-kyutama-02.jpg|Taiyou Shishi Red External links * at the Category:Locations